


健身房二三事

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Summary: 一点点小车车能喜欢就好了





	健身房二三事

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点小车车  
> 能喜欢就好了

李东海病了，换季期间，一个不注意就发烧了。

他病殃殃的靠在床头，撩起眼皮看正跪在他面前的李赫宰。

“三十七度九。”

李赫宰收起温度计，半心疼半无奈的抚摸李东海微烫的脸蛋，平时神采奕奕的眸子此时无精打采的垂着，嘴角下撇明显不高兴。

“为什么我这么容易生病啊。”

明明很努力在锻炼，平时也有好好管理身体。

“叫你昨天不要点草莓刨冰，现在难受了吧。”

李赫宰在他边上侧躺，伸手圈住李东海，怀里人不寻常的体温连带着靠近后的他一起发热。

李东海整个脸埋进李赫宰的怀里，熟悉的体香顺着呼吸占满他的大脑与身体，令他神经放松。

“下午不能一起健身了，要不要睡会儿？”

怀里毛茸茸的脑袋摇了摇，发出闷闷的声音。

“不要，睡不着，我想跟你在一起。”

李赫宰犹豫不语，李东海抬起头，睁着无辜的大眼无声向他撒娇，微微下垂的眼角跟小狗似的。李赫宰无法，在他额头啾了一下，柔声道：

“穿厚点，不舒服了要告诉我。”

 

他们在市郊买了套两层小别墅，天气好的时候，李东海会在郁郁葱葱种满花的露台浇花；下雨时，两人会泡上一杯红茶，再钻进厨房研究菜谱，一晃就是一下午。

李东海身体不太好，健身的习惯已经坚持了很多年。李赫宰为了方便李东海，便在一楼专门拿出一间房给他做了健身房。

被强行裹上羽绒服后，李东海坐在一边的器械上，李赫宰正背对他光着上身在拉哑铃，他们马上要开演唱会了，李赫宰计划争取在那之前，练出更明显的腹肌。

李赫宰身材已经很好了，他瘦的同时却拥有漂亮清晰的肌肉线条，宽肩细腰，双腿纤长有力，李东海的视线从他背上突起的肩胛骨一路游走到精壮的腰上，想起以往每个夜晚，默默地红了脸。

哼，锻炼次数没我多，怎么一遇上那种事体力就变得那么好呢，每次都把自己给折腾的……

“以后别总在舞台上脱衣服嘛，都被别人看了去。”

李东海在角落缩成一团，哼哼唧唧表示不满。

闻声，李赫宰直起身子，汗珠沿着他高挺的鼻梁滑到下巴，最后滴落在锁骨上。他随意一抹，笑着靠近李东海，双手撑在他身体两边，脑袋凑过去问：

“性感吗？”

李东海向后缩瑟了一下，眼前的李赫宰一脸坏笑地舔唇，几缕发丝垂下遮住他的眼睛，再往下是湿润微张的红唇。他被禁锢在男人双臂之间，周围的氧气变成湿咸的汗味儿，一阵阵刺激着他的大脑。他下意识吞了口口水，李赫宰这幅模样性感得让他心痒痒。

空气好像一下子变得暧昧起来。

他伸出手指，塞进李赫宰微微张开的嘴里。一下下按压着男人湿滑的舌头，接着再用指甲搔刮他的口腔内壁。李赫宰两眼含笑，舌头灵活的追逐着在自己嘴里捣乱的手指，故意发出吮吸的声音，模仿起某种吞吐动作。

李赫宰卷着李东海的食指，视线朝下，停留在李东海敞开的领子上，那人羽绒服下居然什么都没穿，露出一大块白皙透着粉红的前胸和肩膀，光洁的肌肤上隐约能看到自己不久前疯狂过后留下的痕迹。

他神色一暗，危险的眯了眯眼。

“你在引人犯罪。”

说罢，便控制不住般低下头，脸伸进李东海敞开的外套里，亲吻舔舐起来。

李东海一惊，还没来得及推开他就感觉半边身子软下来，痒痒的带着酥麻的电流传遍四肢。他刚才热，没在意随手拉下的衣领，没想到这人看了一眼就兽性大发。

在他胸前作怪的人手已经不老实地摸进衣服里，一边逗弄着他凸起的小颗粒，另一只手沿着腰线来到后背上来回抚摸。

李东海扬起脖子难耐的扭了扭身体，双手揪着李赫宰的头发不知道是要推开他还是想把他拉的更近。

随即他动情地低头亲吻李赫宰柔软的发丝，顺着啄到耳朵，伸出舌头轻舔他的耳廓。感受到抱着他的人身体明显一抖，李东海眼睛露出狡黠的光，在他耳边呵出热气，随后把舌头伸进他的耳窝。

李赫宰哪里受得了这等刺激，当即红了眼睛下身一紧，连同整个背部肌肉都绷紧起来。他现在犹如一只蓄势待发的野兽，瞄准了眼前的猎物想要把人一口吞进肚子里。

李赫宰一把扯下李东海衣服拉链，紧致光滑的肉体整个展现在他眼前。他急不可耐的扬起下巴堵住李东海的嘴唇，轻柔的力度变为凶猛的撕咬，他发狠的吸吮不断挑逗他的巧舌，厮磨着那人的唇瓣，一只手覆上李东海下身已经微微挺立的硬物，隔着内裤来回逗弄。

跟唇上猛烈的进攻不同，李赫宰握住李东海后，手上动作温柔缓慢，技巧性十足地在柱体上来回套弄，时不时捏住下面两颗在掌内揉搓。李东海被撩拨的浑身发软，下身被温热的手掌包裹，他舒爽的连脚趾都蜷缩起来，不自觉的张开双腿箍紧男人的腰，挺直了背把自己往男人跟前送。

李赫宰感觉到手里的人不再满足于轻柔的抚弄，恶劣的提出要求。

“叫我。”

李东海不满的哼哼两声不愿意张嘴，环住李赫宰的脖子去拽男人的耳垂。

“叫我，宝宝，叫了就给你。”他凑在他耳边低语，停下手中动作只剩指甲在小孔前摩擦。李东海飘在顶端，忽然停止抚慰并被刺激的快要哭出来。他夹紧双腿蹭了蹭，抵不过下身一阵阵涌起的欲望，抖着嗓子开口。

“赫宰……赫宰哥哥……”

握住他的手陡然加速，没过多久，李东海在李赫宰的亲吻中哼叫声越来越大，指尖划过顶端时弓起身子用力抱紧那人，留下一手白浊。

他品尝着高潮过后的余韵，瞳孔涣散的看着前方。李赫宰舔了口李东海在他手上留下的粘稠，随后把剩下的抹在了李东海赤裸的胸膛上。

此时的李赫宰不太好受，把李东海伺候舒服了，他自己还没解决呢。

他燃烧着情欲的双眼意味十足的瞟了眼李东海，李东海此时像只餮足的小妖精，蛊惑着他的心智。

面前的人乖乖的靠坐在那，眼波如丝慵懒的看着李赫宰任他动作，面颊潮红，眼睛湿漉漉的快要溢出水来。

他今天可是病患，李赫宰才舍不得对他怎么样。

李东海抬起脚，轻轻踩上男人明显胀大起来的裆部，隔着运动裤都能感觉到胯下的热物在蠢蠢欲动。他坏心眼的用脚上下挤压李赫宰，看到男人太阳穴上突然暴起的青筋，发出低低的笑声。

李赫宰呼吸急促，他一边咬牙暗骂李东海，一边实在忍不住，一把扯下裤子，早已迫不及待的“小赫宰”终于脱离束缚直接弹在李东海脸前。

浓郁的气味扑在李东海脸上，被这么大的性器堵住，他悄悄地深吸一口气，嘴里不受控制的泛酸。

李赫宰着急的用自己在李东海脸上乱蹭，李东海半眯眼斜视他，一副自己爽完就不想负责的态度。

李赫宰实在拿他没办法，只好开口乞求。

“宝贝，张嘴。”

“快点帮帮我，嗯？”

李东海还算有点良心，见人忍得难受，额前冒出细细的薄汗，这才不情不愿的张嘴。

李赫宰急迫的将自己挺进去，被含住后发出满足的叹息。

始终记得李东海还在生病，不敢莽撞怕把人伤了，只能小幅度的在他口里进出。他一手揽着李东海的脖子，在他后颈处摩擦，另一只手轻轻扣弄着李东海嘴角，令那人从嘴里流出更多透明液体。

感觉到口中的硬物又有变大的趋势，李东海不悦的皱眉，眼神上挑去看李赫宰以表自己的不满。

李赫宰被这一眼看得差点缴枪投降。

羽绒服松松垮垮的勾在李东海肩头处，胸前颈脖上尽是自己新盖上的印章，额前的碎发随着自己的挺动微微摇晃，本就因为发烧泛红的脸蛋现在因为深陷情事，红到快要滴出血来，口腔里明显比平时要高的温度，让李赫宰觉得下一秒就要融化在他嘴里。睫毛被顶弄出的生理泪水打湿，带着怨气的小眼神看向他时，更是让李赫宰为之疯狂 ，他崩断了脑里的弦才拼命克制住自己没在当下就泄出来。

李东海……这是他的李东海，会满面潮红陷入情欲中，只跟他做爱人间最亲密的事情的李东海。

这么想着，李赫宰腰上速度不自觉的加快。

李东海想男人早点结束，他强忍着不适腮帮子都被顶酸了，可嘴里的东西一点要出来的征兆都没有。他无法，只好勾动舌头，在头部打圈儿舔弄起来。

李赫宰被李东海的主动刺激的一激灵，他喘息着，开始在李东海嘴里加速冲刺。

李东海的鼻尖都贴上了李赫宰的小腹，他感觉李赫宰像是要把他钉死在这个角落里，已经退到无法后退可男人依旧强势挺进，带着要把他喉咙撑爆的错觉。终于，在李赫宰的一声低吼中，一股咸腥味儿在他口腔里蔓延开来。

嘴里的物体被抽出，他下意识把喉管里的东西吞咽下去。李东海茫然的歪着脑袋，剩下的液体混着口水从他一时之间无法合上的嘴角流出，李赫宰温热的手还流连在他颈脖附近。

李赫宰蹲下身圈住他的腰，喘着气跟他额头对额头，吐出的字句轻的只剩气音。

“宝贝，我爱你。”

他满腔的爱意，最后化作一句轻飘飘的话击中李东海的心脏。

李东海回过神反搂住他，心里咚咚咚跳的厉害。他红着脸撇撇嘴懒得跟他计较，嗓子嘶哑到开口只能发出软软糯糯的低语。

“我还想吃草莓刨冰。”

男人轻笑，侧过脸舔去他唇边留下的浑浊。

“那就赶紧好起来吧，小笨蛋。”

 

希望你能健康的待在我身边，永远都不要生病。

**Author's Note:**

> 请多评论点赞哦


End file.
